


Wanna Fall Asleep in Your Arms

by LoveOn_970



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sees that Caitlin is having a stressful day at the lab and decides to make her day a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Fall Asleep in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is out of happiness due to the ending of the recent episode

    Caitlin Snow was having a really bad day so far. Not only had she woke up late, but some idiot vandalized her car by putting in a dent on the passenger side.

     The moment she stepped foot in S.T.A.R. Labs, she was in a full on bad mood. Even Cisco couldn't cheer her up. She sat down in front of her computer with a hearty huff.

      She pressed the 'on' button, and sucked her teeth loudly when it wouldn't come on. Caitlin rolled her eyes and sighed. She then placed her fingertips to her temple and rubbed it. The day couldn't get worse.

       Caitlin was right; the day would only escalate into the positive direction. Her day began to get better the moment Barry Allen stepped foot in the facility.

       She doesn't know why or how, but Barry looks exponentially sexier day by day. The way he walked in with his blue sweater, black jeans and converse sneakers had her squirming in her chair, fighting the urges to find her clit and touch herself to images of Barry.

       She stared at the original speedster with lust filled eyes, thinking of all the nasty things Barry could do to her body. The way he would kiss her lips...suck her neck...lick her--other parts.

        Caitlin shut her eyes and bit her lip, picturing herself and Barry writhing against each other in ecstacy. 

        It was a sight that always made her moist in a certain area. This look on Caitlin's face never aroused suspicion on Cisco or Harry's part, but when Barry looked over at her direction, and smirked at the way she was turned on.

        Barry walked slowly toward Caitlin's chair and placed his hands on the back of her seat. He smiled to himself as he witnessed her tense up and shiver. "Hey Caitlin. You wanna grab an early lunch?"

       Caitlin licked her lips and nodded up at Barry. "Lunch sounds like a great idea." Caitlin hastily gathered her things and followed Barry out of the building. Neither Cisco nor Harrison paid them much attention.

        The moment they got outside, Caitlin looked utterly confused. "Uhhhh...the resturant is that way." Caitlin jerked her thumb in the opposite direction in which they were walking. Barry picked her up bridal style and flashed her to Joe's house.

         The moment he sat her down, he explained himself. "Don't worry. We're still gonna have lunch. Just not in the traditional sense." And with that, in a blur of lightning, Caitlin stood in front of Barry's queen size bed in his immaculate room. Her breathe hitched when she felt Barry press himself against her from behind.

         "When I said that we were gonna eat, I meant to say that I was gonna eat you out." Barry began to kiss her neck and rub her body up and down gently. She moaned at the slightest touch. Barry then began to undo Caitlin's blouse from behind her as he was continuously grinding against her butt.

           He then gently pushed Caitlin onto his bed, where he was kissing and licking her upper body as she was unbuttoning her pencil skirt. Barry unclasped her black lacy bra with his teeth and tossed it aside. He licked his lips quickly and began to suck and lick her breasts, occasionally biting her nipple gently.

            Caitlin moaned at the contact loudly. Especially once Barry was kissing the inside of her thighs, sucking hickeys on them. Barry then hooked his index and middle finger along her panties and literally tore them off in a blaze of lightning. 

            Barry then kissed her folds and smiled darkly as he watched her squirm underneath him. Suddenly, Barry flicked his tongue into her and swirled it quickly, making Caitlin scream his name uncontrollably. Then, he began to suck on and tug her clit with his warm and gentle lips.

             Barry came up and gulped for air. Before he could go back to finish his meal, he commented, "You're tasting extra sweet today, Dr. Snow. Wouldn't mind having seconds." And with that, his face disappeared between her legs once again.

             Caitlin needed more. She yanked Barry's body up so that he would look directly into her eyes. "Barry, you save people everyday and it makes you feel good to be their hero. Be my hero and make me feel so good our baby will come out screaming your name."

             Barry's green eyes went wide; and in less than three seconds, he was hovering over Caitlin starch naked. He kissed her on the lips rapidly and passionately, leaving a fiery trail across them and heat pooling all around her body. Barry's tip was now poking Caitlin's thigh. She raised her hips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck to signal that she was ready. 

             Barry entered her slowly on purpose, so that he could hear her moan softly at the action. He continued to kiss her to muffle her moans (as to make sure they didn't disturb their neighbors). He pumped in and out of her at a rigorous pace, causing him to grunt and groan. 

               The room was silent except for their heavy pants, occasional proclomations of love and the sound of skin slapping against skin. The room began to smell of sex, love and ecstacy, something that drove Barry to slam even harder into Caitlin. The bio-engineer wasn't how much more she could endure.

             She latched onto Barry's shoulders and screamed as she reached her climax, allowing some of her juices to soak onto the bed. Barry wasn't too far behind her, groaning loudly as he spilled into her, some of his cum soaking onto the bed. 

              Barry felt sated and satisfied, so he crawled next to the beauty of Caitlin Snow. They both got underneath the covers and cuddled for a little while, talking and giggling and kissing.

              A little while later, Barry's phone buzzed. It was a text, from Cisco. The text had read:

**What lunch date lasts 4 hours?!?-CR**

****Barry chuckled and put his phone back on the nightstand. He then wrapped his arms around Caitlin's naked slumbering body, feeling the rythmn of her pulse against his, lulling him into a slumber with the woman he never knew was his one true soulmate.

         


End file.
